


一次针对快银们恶作剧的报复行为引发的不可描述故事

by zuoyou



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse /Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuoyou/pseuds/zuoyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>快银们的恶作剧吓到了其他人，其中一个选择了一种独特的报复方式</p>
            </blockquote>





	一次针对快银们恶作剧的报复行为引发的不可描述故事

**Author's Note:**

> 主要还是复联快银和叉汉子快银的不可描述，但有汉克/瑞文，天使/夜行者出来打酱油，也许还有一点隐晦的EC

今天的X学院和过去的大部分日子一样宁静安详，花红草绿，云淡风轻，学生们上课的乖乖上课，没课的打打球，玩玩游戏，一切都和谐极了。而对于时不时突然从身旁刮过的两道银色旋风，大家也都淡定地表示习以为常，毕竟在短短的一个月内，这已经是两个快银第613次赛跑了。最初大家都兴致勃勃地猜测结果，斯科特甚至还开设过赌局，然而一个月过去，大家早已习惯视而不见。613这个准确的次数来自于两个快银自己的统计，他们乐此不疲地比赛，然后随随便便地把只有他们自己能知道的结果记录在公示栏里——天知道从第6次开始就再也没人对结果感兴趣了好吗，他们胜负一直对半分的！你赢一次我赢一次，谁知道是不是他们故意的啊！  
今天和过去的612次似乎还是有些不一样，快银们似乎在他们的比赛里加入了一些其他的元素，也许是寻宝游戏之类的？  
“他们就是在恶作剧!”科特表示深受其害，快银们对速度的精准控制让他们在非故意地情况下绝对不会造成任何破坏，可怜的夜行者可做不到，他无法预知自己的出现地点会不会有人，会不会比上次多了什么东西。  
今天一道银色旋风突然闪到他面前拿走了他手里的书，科特吓得闪到了教室，万幸这堂课的老师是X教授，他了解情况后温柔地安抚了科特，总算是没有出什么问题。等到科特好不容易冷静下来回到客厅刚准备坐下，又一道银色旋风毫无征兆地出现在他身旁把刚刚被抢走的书塞回他手里，科特又被吓得闪到了汉克的实验室，这一次比上次运气差——汉克在整整二十一年之后在实验室得到了来自瑞雯的亲吻，是的，在经过这样那样的故事之后，他们终于有情人终成眷属了，他们在实验室吻得难解难分，想把二十一年前就该发生在实验室的一些事做完，而科特，就在这个时候出现在了实验室，温和如汉克也差点没忍住暴走打死他——科特发誓这辈子都不会再踏进那个实验室一步了，并且在未来的一个月内绝对不要出现在汉克和瑞雯面前。  
科特被吓得第一次让自己的语速几乎要达到快银的标准，听完他解释地两位战士黑着脸把他送出了实验室，他们自己则开始实施逮住快银让他们吃点苦头的计划。科特耷拉着尾巴，委屈地回了自己房间，他只想好好睡一觉，甚至做到了对不知为何又出现在他房间的沃伦视而不见。  
沃伦很不满意，相当不满意，科特居然敢无视他。沃伦看科特萎靡不振的样子，更不爽了，他把缩在被窝里的科特拎起来，想要知道发生了什么。  
科特没办法，只好把自己遇到的倒霉事原原本本地说了一遍。  
“快银是吗？你等着，我会让他们接下来好几天都没法儿恶作剧的。”沃伦扬眉邪魅一笑，他拍拍科特的肩，接着便跃出窗外，抖抖翅膀飞走了。  
科特愣在原地，沃伦和他一直以来都没法儿很好地相处，还时不时来找他的茬，当初科特还弄坏了他一边翅膀，科特一直以为沃伦很讨厌自己，万万没想到他对自己这么好！得知自己被恶作剧他居然还会想办法帮自己玩回去！科特感动得热泪盈眶，他立刻打起了精神，回到客厅想要见证一下事情的发展。  
“快银太过分了！”科特心里想着，“他们自己也应该试一试被恶作剧的感觉！”

查尔斯刚上完一节课，现在他坐在自己办公室里有些头疼，关于彼得和皮特罗，刚刚科特又被他们吓到了，这两个孩子实在太能闹腾了，说起来彼得为什么这十年来就没感觉有一点变化呢？查尔斯真的头疼极了，他犹豫着要不要找他们来谈谈，可就为了这些无伤大雅的恶作剧似乎又有些小题大做——  
“查尔斯！”瑞雯的声音显然很生气。  
“怎么了瑞雯？”  
“你自己看！”真的很生气，她平常都很抗拒查尔斯进入她的脑子，“如果你不管管那两个小子，我会自己动手整治他们的，”瑞雯咬牙切齿，“我可不会因为艾瑞克而手下留情！”  
看着被瑞雯甩上的们，查尔斯更头疼，这下是不用犹豫了。  
“彼得，皮特罗，来我办公室一趟。”查尔斯停顿一两秒，加了一句：“现在就来，彼得，我想你不会希望我把艾瑞克叫过来的。”  
下一秒，两道银色旋风就卷进了办公室，两个男孩儿无辜地望着查尔斯。  
“说说吧，你们今天有什么小计划？科特被你们吓坏了。”查尔斯的蓝眼睛里满是不赞同。  
“教授，这都是我的错，您别怪彼得，是我让他陪我的。”查尔斯有些诧异这次先开口的是皮特罗，比起彼得，这个孩子要沉默得多。  
“放轻松孩子，我没有怪你们，只是想听听你们究竟在做什么好玩的事儿。”  
“我们只是想试试普通人的童年小游戏，你知道皮特罗和姐姐从小就没有了家，他们从来都没有享受过童年。”彼得抢在皮特罗前面开口，而查尔斯则收获了一个来自皮特罗的可怜兮兮的眼神。  
“而且……额……其实我也想试试，我很小的时候能力就觉醒了，之后几乎都呆在地下室，只有妹妹回偶尔下来跟我玩。”彼得的少有地有些结巴，查尔斯则又收获了一个来自彼得的可怜兮兮的眼神。  
查尔斯想起了自己小时候养的猫，当小猫做了错事被减少食物的时候，也是用这样可怜兮兮的眼神盯着他的。“艾瑞克怎么生了一只猫？还捡了另一只猫回来。”查尔斯揉着太阳穴试图缓解自己的头疼。  
“查尔斯……”  
“教授……”  
查尔斯顶着两人的目光艰难地开口：“我很理解你们，孩子，可是你们打扰到其他人了。”查尔斯顿了一下，看着明显变得失落的两人接着说道：“这是最后一次，好吗孩子们，以后你们也许能试着和其他人一起。”  
“好了去玩吧，别再吓着别人了。”  
彼得和皮特罗立刻兴高采烈地不见了。  
查尔斯无奈地摇了摇头，他从来没成功地惩罚过他的猫，尽管他知道那个小家伙的可怜样全是装出来的。

“这个眼神果然很管用，你和谁学的？”  
“我们那边代号冬日战士的，他用这个眼神征服了大半个复仇者联盟。”  
“彼得，皮特罗，我听得到，你们希望我把最后一次取消吗？”  
“……”  
“……”

沃伦回X学院时天已经快黑了，这会儿整个学院都怨声载道，每个人都多多少少地被快银们的小游戏影响到。沃伦晃了晃拎着的东西，哼着歌飞进了餐厅。  
沃伦走到冰箱前，把里面的饮料零食全拿出来，随便挑了只够两人吃的一部分，加了些料放回去，沃伦把其他食物打包好提着，另一只手提着刚刚闪到他身边的科特往宿舍的方向走。  
“友情建议，最好不要吃那些东西，”沃伦在离开餐厅前说，“如果你们不想代替快银玩一玩的话。”  
所有人秒懂，并且万众一心。  
彼得和皮特罗天黑透之后才出现在餐厅，他们一回来就直奔冰箱，在外面疯了一天，也实在是饿极了。冰箱空了大半，他们也没多想，随口问了句有没有人还需要吃的，看到整齐划一的摇头之后两个人风卷残云地把剩下的食物全解决掉，随后又是带起一阵风离开了。  
“天使到底往里面加了什么？有没有用啊？”斯科特表示怀疑，“而且那混蛋把所有能吃的都带走了，我都快饿死了。”  
琴欲言又止，她当然什么都知道，可实在不太好说出口，“我们去市里吃点东西吧，”琴提议，“天使的东西应该有效的，我们明天就知道结果了。”  
“好吧……”

彼得和皮特罗吃完东西就回了房间，皮特罗实际上并不算这里的学生，所以他每次来这边都是和彼得住一起。两人快速地洗完了澡，便一起窝在床上打游戏。他们今天玩得开心极了，之前在查尔斯办公室只有可怜兮兮的眼神是装的，两人实际上确实都很渴望尝试普通人的童年小游戏。  
“可惜以后都不能在这儿玩这些了，”彼得有些遗憾，却也无可奈何，“我可不想查尔斯真的把我爸找来。”  
“你爸很凶吗？”  
“这倒不是，他才知道我是他儿子没多久，第一次有个我这么大的儿子，特别享受唠叨的感觉，”彼得的蹙紧眉头，满脸纠结，“上次实战演练的时候我冲动了一下被他知道后，他把我拉过去整整念了我两个小时，中途连水都没有喝一杯。”  
彼得停下手里的动作，回忆起那次经历让他心有余悸，他痛苦地看向皮特罗：“而且我还跑不了，所有出路都被他用金属封死了。”  
“额……你爸也是关心你……”  
“我当然知道，实际上我挺感动的，”彼得直接放下了游戏手柄，坐起来抓着皮特罗的双肩狠狠地晃了几下，“可是那是整整两个小时啊！你想象一下对我们来说整整两个小时乖乖坐着不能动！我感觉像是过了两年……”彼得放开皮特罗，脱力地摊平四肢躺回去，一副生无可恋的样子。  
皮特罗无言以对，他想起他幸运地生还之后，某些时候他又冲动了，姐姐和鹰眼、队长一起对着他念叨的样子，他一边觉得愧疚极了，同时又觉得乖乖坐在那儿聆听训诫好几个小时简直要命。  
“以后我们还是收敛一点吧，在你爸我姐或者教授鹰眼队长在的时候……”  
“没错。话说我们是不是没开空调？我怎么觉得特别热。”  
“我也觉得，可是我刚一进门就开了空调。”皮特罗转头看向彼得，“你脸怎么突然那么红？”  
彼得闻言摸了摸自己的脸，他现在全身上下都像烧着了一样，根本感觉不出来连是不是比较热：“是吗？你脸也很红啊。”  
皮特罗已经忍不住把衣服给脱了，他也往脸上抹了一把，也一样什么都感觉不出来。皮特罗又转头看向彼得，他也在脱衣服，还不住地伸出舌头舔舐自己因为体温过高而干燥的嘴唇。  
皮特罗只感觉自己好像突然被什么击中了，一股热流冲向下腹，他着魔地看着彼得的嘴唇，终于没忍住凑过去咬住了它，那一瞬间，皮特罗只觉得这双唇要比自己以前吃过的最甜的巧克力都要甜蜜百倍，他伸出舌头依照刚才彼得舔唇地方式流连，随后便强硬地想要分开这双唇品尝更深处的味道。  
彼得只愣了一秒，在意识到这是一个吻之后他的体温更高了，他回应了这个吻，两人的舌头纠缠在一起，亲密而急切地扫过对方口腔的每一个角落，彼得从鼻腔中哼出了舒服的呻吟。等到两人终于舍得分开，彼得的双手已经攀附上了对方的脖子，皮特罗也搂紧了对方的腰，两人的唾液搅和在一起拉出长长的银丝。  
他们迷恋地看着对方，彼此眼里都是浓浓的疑惑，这么舒服的事情，为什么直到今天他们才做？两人都放弃了继续思考，他们不想再浪费时间，他们又交换了一个缠绵的热吻。  
两人身上都只剩了睡裤，他们只用了几千分之一秒的时间就让双方裸裎相对。彼得颇为羡慕地让双手顺着对方手感极佳的肌肉滑落到腰上，而后把对方狠狠地往下一拉，两人的阴茎便撞在了一起，两人身体都狠狠一颤，皮特罗伸出手包裹住那两根硬的不行的东西，握在一起大力的撸动。  
彼得只觉得从来没有这么舒服过，他也伸出一只手握住皮特罗的一起动作，两人呼吸越发急促，彼得另一只手落在床上，死命地拽着床单。  
快要达到顶峰时，两人都开始挺腰，他们又激烈地吻在一起，唇舌搅动发出黏腻的水声，更刺激得他们欲望勃发。  
等真的得到高潮，两人都是一声长长的叹息，白浊的稠状物射在对方的胸腹上，皮特罗放开力气整个压在彼得身上，转头去亲吻他的耳垂。彼得身体又绷紧了，他从不知道自己的耳垂也这么敏感，那柔软的舌头落在他耳朵上时彼得几乎蹦起来。  
“别舔那儿皮特罗。”  
皮特罗舔得更起劲：“你明明舒服得要命。”  
“……小混蛋。”  
彼得憋屈极了，他抬起手轻柔地抚摸着皮特罗的身体，试图找到他跟自己一样敏感的地方，当他的手落在皮特罗的后颈，彼得知道自己成功了。  
皮特罗就像一只被咬住后颈的大猫僵住不动，彼得发出得意的笑声，更加温柔的抚弄这一处皮肤。皮特罗几乎是立刻呻吟出声，他把头埋进彼得颈侧，小声地嘟囔：“你比我混蛋多了。”  
两人互相爱抚着对方的躯体，像两个较劲的小孩儿一样争着寻找对方的敏感点，当皮特罗把手伸到彼得后穴附近时，这场比赛结束了。彼得整个软了下去，他抬起手用臂弯遮住眼睛想要掩盖自己被快感刺激出的眼泪。  
皮特罗立刻意识到这就是关键了，他用最轻的力道按摩那圈粉嫩的软肉，直到它为他的手指羞涩地开了小口。皮特罗试着伸进去一根手指，那紧致温热的触感让他硬的像铁一样，而彼得的反应更让他兴奋，皮特罗在里面一点点摸索，几乎他每动一下，彼得的身体就会颤抖一次。彼得的身体是健康的白色，可现在已经被欲望蒸成了粉红的，汗水划过皮肤留下的诱人痕迹让皮特罗不顾一切地俯身品尝。  
彼得后穴内的手指已经增加到了三根，皮特罗拿出快银们一贯的好奇和探索精神勾动他的手指，他想要看到彼得更多可爱的反应。  
这甜蜜的折磨止于那一点，当皮特罗的手指碰到那一点，彼得瞬间弓起了身躯，他从喉底挤出一声奶猫一样的软绵声音，皮特罗再也忍不住，他甚至没办法再想其他，他立刻抽出手指，换上了自己的阴茎。  
进入并不像想象中那么顺利，彼得太紧了，可是两人此时都已经被情欲冲昏了头脑，何况此时的疼痛更像情欲的催化剂，皮特罗一用力便整个严丝合缝地嵌入了彼得体内，他一刹都没有浪费立刻用力地抽动起来。  
彼得的双腿缠在皮特罗的腰上，双手则紧紧搂住他的脖颈，他已经没有更多的意识来感受什么别的东西了，他只觉得从未有过的快乐舒爽。  
皮特罗双手牢牢地握住彼得的腰，他回忆着刚才找到的那个点，控制自己朝那个点冲撞。回应他的是又一声小奶猫式的香甜呻吟，以及使他爽到头皮发麻的突然绞紧的肌肉，食髓知味的极乐体验让皮特罗一遍遍的往那里撞过去。  
彼得的呻吟已经带着哭腔，这几乎要承受不住极致刺激已经让他快要哭出声，眼泪从他黑曜石一般的眼睛里滑落。皮特罗看见彼得满是泪水的脸，他略略放慢速度，俯身去亲吻彼得眼侧的皮肤。  
彼得闭上双眼，感受着温热的柔软安抚着自己的眼睛，他忍不住抬起头，用自己的嘴唇去追寻皮特罗的，两人立刻又疯狂地吻在了一起。  
皮特罗又开始加快速度，堆积的快感已经快到极限，当皮特罗又一次撞上那一点，彼得骤然绷紧了身体，他再一次高潮了。皮特罗被这一下刺激得不轻，他甚至没有再动作，就射在了彼得里面。  
彼得几乎已经完全没有了力气，皮特罗却精神百倍，他趴在彼得身上，有一下没一下地挑逗着彼得的身体，夜还长得很，而快银的恢复能力，除了彼得还有谁比他更清楚的呢？

次日下午。  
皮特罗醒过来的时候只觉得阳光刺眼得不行，昨天晚上他把彼得抱去洗澡的时候两人又兴起的来了一次，等到真的乖乖回床上睡觉，彼得连叫的力气都没了。  
而现在，皮特罗觉得自己饿得快要死了，他挣扎着爬起来，胡乱洗漱一把随便套了身衣服，跑去餐厅给自己和彼得找吃的。这个时候餐厅并没有什么人，客厅也几乎是空的，皮特罗带起一阵风冲进来，抱着一大堆吃的又把风带了出去。  
在路过科特房间门口的时候，皮特罗突然停了下来，他好像听到了自己和彼得的名字。  
“沃伦你到底给彼得和皮特罗的吃的加了什么？他们今天真的没出现。”  
“总之是好东西，说不定他们还要感谢我呢，别说这个了，来跟我打一架。”  
“……我才不跟你打！”  
“快点不然我揪掉你的尾巴！”  
“……”  
皮特罗抑制住冲进去把里面那两人一起打一顿的冲动，他和彼得都还没吃饭，世界上没有什么事情比吃更重要，打击报复的事，可以等彼得恢复了他们一起来，玩死那个冒牌天使！


End file.
